KnB Grim Tale: The Deities of Steampunk
by Ghingersnap Cookies
Summary: AU Steampunk World. In this era, no one have faith to their gods anymore. Tetsuya Kuroko, known as the most renowned engineer in Seirin, is one of very few people that still believe with the existence of their gods. Until one day, he met a man named Kagami, and both of them destined to resurrect the disappeared deities in order to bring peace to their chaotic situation.
Summary: AU Steampunk World. In this era, no one have faith to their gods anymore. Tetsuya Kuroko, known as the most renowned engineer in Seirin, is one of very few people that still believe with the existence of their gods. Until one day, he met a man named Kagami, and both of them destined to resurrect the disappeared deities in order to bring peace to their chaotic situation.

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure/Fantasy

Warning: Shonen-ai, mention M-Preg, fictional religion, legend, and beliefs, using female titles to male characters, possibly cross-dressing, violence.

Pairings: KagaKuro, KiyoHana, AoKise, MuraHimu, MidoTaka, NijiAka, and maybe others.

* * *

.

.

.

 _Once, there was a legend. It is an ancient story about the start of Teiko universe. It all started when leader of the deities, goddess of creation, gave birth to two children from its robotic parts arms and legs. The one who was born from its arms is god of sky, protection, and wisdom, with right metallic robotic arm. The second, who was born from its legs is goddess of earth, knowledge, and death, with left metallic silver ball-jointed doll leg._

 _The two deities spend their time in sky while protecting Teiko that their mother created from above. Then, the god starts to fell in love with the goddess, and asked in hand of marriage. But the goddess is well-known in fond with battle and not easy to subdue. Of course, the goddess challenged the god as well as sibling, into duel. The god managed to win, and earn the right to married the goddess. They got into sacred marriage in a sunset, where the sun is about to set and the moon is about to rise._

 _One day, a two-headed powerful demon from underworld, using bizarre skeleton mask and porcelain doll mask on each of its face, turns itself into god of chaos and kidnaps the goddess. Knowing this, the goddess kills the demon by turning off its gear and managed to run away. Alas, the demon's gear began to activated and rise once again in order to destroy Teiko. Finally, it is got stabbed in the heart by the angered god. Both of them took the masks from that demon, with the god using the skeleton mask and the goddess using the porcelain one, swore to used it as a symbol of power and courage._

 _Teiko residents, or called 'Teikonian', whom they created from soil and water, started to believe this story and worship them for every protection from danger that they granted upon them. Teikonian believe every breath, knowledge, and even technology they started invented is a gift from the deities, since their divines had some robotic parts planted on their body. They started grown up in numbers and soon be able fill the land. The god and the goddess felt glad about this. They even regarded them like their own children._

 _Later, babies finally born from the goddess's womb. The god wanted their children to be like Teikonian, so they agreed to send them to earth to have mutual interaction and let them grow up there._

 _Many years has passed. Teiko already became big, and one of the biggest industry land full with technology. Since then, they abandoned worship or praying, because technology and knowledge is their new 'God'. Seeing this, the god and the goddess believe that their children will not survive, thus ill, suffered, or die because of Teikonian's lack of trust in them anymore._

 _Seeing this, the god and the goddess vow, that they will put themselves into deep, eternal slumber in order to see how 'arrogant' and 'ignorant' Teikonian can survive without them controlling the universe, leading into the disappeared of their existence._

 _Will this be the end of their beliefs era? No one knows the continued of this story…_

 _Because their descendant, the supposedly become next guardian deities of Teiko, hasn't yet to be found. Their existences remain unknown until now…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

100 years later…

Far from the entrance of Seirin, a well-known capital city of Teiko, or it is said to be 'Where The Gear Always Wind Up', a young man ride his bizarre, full of gears vintage-styled motorcycles. It is small size, brown, and very fits perfectly with the rider's slim body.

.

 _We go deep and_

 _We don't get no sleep_

 _'Cause we be up all night_

 _Until the early light_

 _We go deep and_

 _We don't get no sleep_

 _'Cause we be up all night_

 _Until the early light_

 _._

A music with full bass blasted from his earphone. It's played a remix, deep house track beat that accompanies him along the way. As the beat keep ringing, he is vigorously maximizing the speed now, up to 100 KM/H. A tail made from dust is following every of his trail on that dry, sandy road. Once his blue eyes catch a glimpse at the billboard sign 'Welcome To Seirin City', he knows that he is about to arrive soon.

Finally, he is crossing pass the front entrance of the city. He goes straight ahead the highway that look much like a gigantic bridge, where cars and motorcycles also passing through. Dark buildings stand still like a sturdy tower that brings sign of life by their slightly colored lights.

The boy sees through the buildings and group of people talking to each other with his innocent, baby blue eyes that hidden behind circular goggles. His brown, long coat is give him warm sensation from the breezy wind.

He turns off the vehicle engine after parking it. Then, he took off his helmet as well as the goggles. His hair is a matching color to his beautiful light blue eyes, cut in short style. Right now, he stands in front of rows of stairs, which leads to a small building above the ground. He takes step on his boots, making thumping sound, until he arrives in front of the door. The building itself hasn't been renovated for a long time. So you could imagine, or say, that this is an abandoned place for people to visit.

Then, the young man, doesn't reckon how wreck the place is, opens the creaked door. Inside the building, you could see nothing but a two statues and painting right in front.

The most prominent from the two statues is their bizarre mask. One is using that resembles skeleton mask, with long, big cables surrounds atop its head and golden gears on two sides of the mask. While the other is also using a mask of porcelain doll's face with its shackled and chained limbs, that resemble baby body, branching out above its head. The one with skeleton mask figure is bigger than the other with robotic right arm, as the smaller has left ball-jointed doll leg exposed from the cloth the wearer use.

The painting is a pretty picture of a sunset, with desert surrounds it and gigantic zeppelin floating above. In the middle of the picture, stood two person viewed from behind. You could see brown hair from the larger figure and black hair from the smaller. Both of them held their honorable mask, as a symbol of their power. It is a nice painting, represent their god and goddess.

The boy with blue hair walks towards the statues. He kneels down before them and said his prayer.

' _Oh my honorable Kiyoshi, please….please shows them righteous. Please, don't let them destroy your place. For I, still wanted to be near you. Thank you for all your kindness and technology you given upon us.'_

After saying his prayer, the boy stands up. He is really sad to leave this place, but his friend, Ogiwara, demanded that he should head home early right now. He has a project that needs to be completed.

He is got back to his vehicle again. Then, he is turning on the gear and drove away from his usual praying spot with helmet as well as goggles attach to him. Also, he is not forgetting the beat from his earphone that he attaches again to his ears.

 _._

 _You beatin' drum like dum di di dey_

 _I love the dirty rhythm you play_

 _I wanna hear you calling my name_

 _Like hey mama mama hey mama mama (Hey)_

 _Banging the drum like dum di di dey_

 _I know you want it in the worst way_

 _I wanna hear you calling my name_

 _Like hey mama mama hey mama mama (Hey)_

 _._

.

.

.

Finally, the young man arrives in front of his house. A tiny house, you could say. He is about to unlock the door before his friend, as well as neighbor, greets him.

"Yo, Kuroko!"

"Ogiwara-kun…"

"You home late, you know! I was worried for you."

"Why would you worry for me?"

"Hey, you have big project tomorrow, remember? You will build a zeppelin that would help … citizens! Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm happy. My thanks to the government that gives his trust to me by include me in." the blue-haired boy called Kuroko looks at the stars. His eyes wander to the dark sky above them. "Finally, I'm capable in helping many people now."

"Well, maybe it's your effort for praying every day! Who wouldn't have thought you are the youngest and well-known engineer here?" said Ogiwara, he grins happily.

"Ogiwara-kun." ask Kuroko. "You said you would starts pray to the deities tomorrow, right?"

The brown-haired one responds, "Of course I am. Don't worry, I wouldn't forget my promise! From tomorrow, I will become the deity's worshipper, just like you."

Kuroko nods his head in excitement. "I'm glad to hear that."

"By the way, where do you usually pray? I though with the new government, all of place of worship has been evicted."

"It's near this place, and the location hasn't been found out yet by the government, I think." said Kuroko.

"I hope they don't recognize it…"

"Yes. But if they will…" Kuroko averts his eyes from his friend. He feels the sensation of gentle wind breezing through his hair. "I am more than ready." he continues.

Ogiwara could see the boy in front of him puts his hand into knuckled palm. He knows that in this era, it must have been difficult for Kuroko. He is one of a few, maybe the only person, that still have faith to gods. But it's also because of Kuroko's full of trust and hope for the deities that influence him into believing that gods maybe exist. Since then, he wants to try the praying ritual that Kuroko always does every time he is on his way home from busy day. Perhaps, he could get calmness feel from tiring day by having something to trust with.

"Ogiwara-kun, I want to take a rest now."

"Sure, Kuroko, have a good night."

His friend finally out from his sight. Kuroko unlock the door to his house. He takes a step inside and opens his boots.

His house is a small one with living room that combined with kitchen, one bathroom and one bedroom as well. The blue-eyed boy makes his way to the bedroom.

"Welcome home, Tetsuya!" a childish voice greets him. It is not from a human, but from tiny, flying doll that resembles fairy.

"Hey." greets Kuroko back.

Meet Bolis, one of Kuroko's inventions. It is a tiny figure of male ball-jointed doll in vest and short pants, with small wings on his back. He is programmed just to greet Kuroko whenever he goes out or comes back home with dark grey hair.

Kuroko puts all things that he brought on his table, before heading toward bathroom.

.

.

.

Kuroko couldn't sleep.

After taking a shower and change into simple nightshirt, his intention is to go to sleep immediately. But now, instead laying down on his bed, he is sitting down in front of table with chin he puts on his palm. His other hand is playing with box that plays soft tune of melody. The calm melody is from his favorite music box. It is white, with vintage style that makes it look like an antique. Kuroko loves it so much. He remembers that this music box is his first invention before making Bolis. He made it from old music box that he found on a street three years ago.

Speaking of Bolis, the doll has fallen asleep on his miniature bed. Kuroko is a gentle soul type. Bolis, despite being classified as a non-living thing, the young man is still making a bed for him and giving him variety of clothes to wear. He loved Bolis, anyway.

With lights already off, as the music hums is about to end, Kuroko is already closed his eyes. He fell asleep on his working table.

.

.

.

* * *

First song: Go Deep – Janet Jackson (Tchami Remix)

Second song: Hey Mama – David Guetta feat. Nicki Minaj, Bebe Rexha, and Afrojack

Kuroko's music box: Swan – Barbie as Rapunzel PC Game Soundtrack (LOL, you must be laughing hard when I mention this! xD But serious, there is one in Youtube. You could hear it and it sounds lovely to me. It's like serene regular music box tune and doesn't scare me out…)

Hey, hey, hey! So, this is my first fanfic on this KnB fandom so I hope you enjoy it.

First of all, I hope my story doesn't make you feel uncomfortable or offended or anything, because I think I bring out quite sensitive topic in here. Seriously, I totally made the whole story, the whole legends, and the whole beliefs in here just as pure fiction! Not even real time event occurs in here. So, I'm very hoping for your cooperation, dear readers~. This is just a wildest dream of a fangirl~ (steal Taylor's lyrics, got b***h slapped by guitar, oh la la. Mind you words, Ghinger, totally.)

And I am so sorry if there is English grammar mistake, because really, English isn't my mother tongue!

Alright, thank you for reading this Chapter 1, and I hope you enjoy the story. You can review, fav, and follow this story but not **FLAME** , okay? A hug and kisses from Kuroko whom review/fav/follow!

Da svidaniya, and have a good day! :3


End file.
